Talk:Medicine cat
}} Needs References Perhaps this is not my place, and I know that everyone on the WWiki is doing their place, but there are alot of sentances that end with source?. I haven't read many of the field guides, but maybe someone who has could fill in the blanks. [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'♦ Graystripe ♦']] I love you, Silverstream... 20:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll see if I can find sources. It shouldn't be too hard. ⓔⓒⓗⓞI'm raisin the bar, I shoot for the moon, but I'm too busy gazin at stars.. 21:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Subject. If a medicine cat has a mate, but they don't have an apprentice to replace them, what heppens? Do they remain medicine cat? 08:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) They remain medicine cat. Leafpool was lucky that one of her kits had to become a medicine cat due to blindness and his powers. If someone found out That she had kits before she had an apprentice, She would have to stay medicine cat because no one had medicine cats skills. Silentwhisper (talk) 16:51, July 28, 2014 (UTC)Silentwhisper List Should there be a list of all the Medicine cats for each Clan? Kinda like either the list of mates on the Mates page, or the list of Leaders/Medicine cats on the Clan pages. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 22:38, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure, but probably not, since on the leader page, for example, it doesn't list the leaders of each Clan, but I think its a pretty good idea, and could be considered. =) 22:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I also just realized that the Deputy page has a list of all the deputies. So should I add one then since it's on another page too? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 04:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Questions well i think it SHOULD include the code to medicine cats like they may not have mates or something like thatSundawn 21:21, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Mates and Kits I'm guessing we should add that an exception to the mates and kits rule would be that a medicine cat can have a mate or kits if they were a warrior before becoming a medicine cat... If Mudfur is any example. Why was Mudfur allowed to have a mate and kits and then become a medicine cat? Although he was first a warrior and his mate Brightsky died and gave birth to his kits before he decided to become a medicine cat, his kit Leopardstar was still alive, so he had once had a mate and still had a kit. I thought that med cats could never have a mate or kits, even if the mates were "divorced" or dead and even if the kits were dead or born beforehand as well.Mistystar31 (talk) 06:53, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Mudfur does not count in the mate and kits category. Leopardkit was already born before he even decided to become a medicine cat, and Brightsky was dead. ._. :I know Brightsky was dead and Leapordstar was born before he became a med cat; I wrote that above. But why is Mudfur allowed to have a mate or kit at all and then become a med cat? With the med cat rule of not being able to have a mate or kits, shouldn't he just forever stay a warrior? Although Leafpool had a "mate" and kits while being a medicine cat first, her mate Crowfeather "divorced" her, so she is kind of like Mudfur--with kits and not a mate. And Yellowfang once again became a med cat even after mating with Raggedstar and giving birth to Brokenstar, so shouldn't Leafpool be a medicine cat forever, with similarities to both Mudfur and Yellowfang? What is the true rule of medicine cats with mates and kits--can they ever have them as long as the mate is former/dead and the kits were born beforehand the parent is a med cat?Mistystar31 (talk) 18:37, September 5, 2013 (UTC) A good idea Who else thinks that in a future book the erins should eather explane why medicine cats cant have mates or make it so they can have mates... i like the second one alot more.- a JayxBriarlight supporter Take it to the forums. Also, medicine cats cannot have mates and kits because they would become distracted from their duties, and they may treat their mate or kit for a minor wound when there's another cat witha terrible injurt needing herbs desperatly. 16:13, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Warrior medicine cats So I was going around and I found that Thurshpelt was an ancient medicine cat of windclan that was a warrior first. She should be added but idk how to link the name XD and also there should be a faking signs for Redscar faking Flowerstem's sign. ty! Silentwhisper (talk) 16:55, July 28, 2014 (UTC)Silentwhisper Med. Apprentice stuff I don't think that cats like Flametail should be cited as a medicine cat. Even though he got his med. name, Flametail, he is still Littlecloud's apprentice. And in the allegiances of the first 3 books of OOTS he listed under the apprentices ''section. It even says this: Littlecloud Apprentice, Flametail. This means that he should not be cited as a medicine cat. He becomes a "medicine cat" when Littlecloud dies. (Except Flametail drowned first.) Any other medicine cat, like Cinderpelt, should not be cited as a "medicine cat when she got her full name, but when Yellowfang died, because when Yellowfang was alive, ''and ''her name was Cinderpelt, not Cinderpaw, she was still listed as an apprentice in the allegiances, and it wasn't a mistake. Because Leafpool retired, Jayfeather was considered a "medicine cat" at the end of ''Sunrise. Just a suggestion. *~CinderStripe~* Medicine Cat code. I haven't found a signal page that covers this seemly important topic, neither here or the Warrior Code page. So shouldn't we cover Medicine code somewhere? Mellowix (talk) 09:10, July 28, 2018 (UTC) The reason the warrior code itself has a page is because it's actually written down and published somewhere. The medicine code is not, and all we have are the bits and pieces that are stated in the book... which isn't a whole hell of a lot. Regardless, this topic goes to Project:World, not the MC talk page.